Kisses and Beginnings
by silvermoon2016
Summary: Jack and Sue get a little heated, and the unspoken words between them afterwards were said. Just a quick one shot. Taking place right before the kiss, and after the kiss. Enjoy :)


**Author's Note: Hi, guys. Was watching the end of Season 2 last night, and I don't know about yall, but I couldn't help but laugh at how awkward Jack and Sue reacted, but they did have such a hot kiss. I'm a hopeless romantic for those two. Anywho. Here is just a little one shot on what should have taken place before Janice walked in (since we don't see that :( ), and what should have taken place when they were talking about it before Sue got in her car.**

 **Enjoy! A review and like would be much appreciated. Also, check out my other story: Beautiful Longing :)**

 **Kisses and Beginnings**

"Jack, what do we do?" He could hear the panic in her voice, as Janice clicked down the hallway to where they were.

This was it, the line he so desperately needed to cross. There was only one thing that they could do, that would break their co-worker/friendship.

He tugged Sue closer to him. He could feel the heat of her body on his. Closer than they've ever been in a long time.

He brought her close to her, so that he was inches away from her beautiful lips, and whispered so that she could read him.

"Undercover or not, Sue, this is the only way."

Enraptured by the way the curve of her face, fit in his hands. He could hear her rasp out, "Jack…"

And the deal was sealed. He pressed himself against her, holding her tightly, capturing her lips in his, pressing his tongue against them, hands exploring her, his emotions not being denied any longer. The sweetness of her mouth, caused him to groan inwardly. His Sue. He pushed her lips apart and probed his tongue to explore her mouth, his hands traveled upward, taking great care to feel her skin on his, into her blonde hair, twisting it within his hands.

He could feel her hands clawing at him, pushing him closer to her. Their barrier, gone. His feelings and emotions, spilled on the table. The kiss got heavier, as Jack pushed into her on the desk. He wanted nothing more than to take her in the Dragon Lady's office, on her desk. He waited so long for this. Why it took him two undercover assignments, and her kidnapping by Dan Malone to do this, he will forever curse himself.

He heard her groan into his kiss, and that was his undoing. He deepened the kiss, until their tongues were entwined with each other, fire spread over him like nothing else. Not even Allie could set him off like this. His hand inched down to her waistline and put his hand on her skin, ready to peel off that sweater of hers.

When his hand touched her skin, he felt her melt into him, and a sudden gasp escaped. He could hear her breath becoming ragged. Their passion, undeniable. Continuing his exploration, he reached just underneath her breast, protected by his touch.

He couldn't. He had to stop, oh but he couldn't. Just before that threshold exploded, the lights clicked on.

He said every curse word in his hand. He reluctantly pulled away from her. He searched her face for an apology for stopping. She looked at him with bruised lips and embarrassing smile. Pulling her up to her feet, they turned to face their intruder.

Janice, herself, blushed in the face, and not believing what she saw.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Buchannan, I just need to …" she walked over and picked up something.

"Janice,.."

"No need to explain, I'll be leaving now." Janice walked out, embarrassed enough.

He turned to Sue, who was clearly mortified at what just took place, She was red in the face, lips swollen, sweater messed up and hair in disarray. He looked at her with such longing to pick up where they left off.

They picked up their things and left the office. As they walked out, the cool air stung, but the heat between them remained. They walked in silence for awhile, until he said what he needed say.

"Sue, there is something I need to say to you, and it's long overdue. I should have said this when I had my heart attack. Remember what I said? _Makes me think about the things that I need to do and say, before it's too late._ Did you not think that it was an accident you walked into my office that day, in all your stubbornness to get out of fingerprinting? Did you not think that I just happened to be your training agent? Of all the times that I got a little testy with you, of the times I thought I could make us work, I wanted to wrap you up in my arms and tell you what I needed to."

"Jack, it's okay. You don't need to explain. This was just purely a reaction to the situation…"

"Yes, no. Gah!" Jack was flustered and floundering for words. She was not listening to him.

They had reached her car, and this was the only way to regain their moment again. She was about to unlock her car, when he turned her around, flat against the door, and captured her lips again.

This time, there was no one to walk in on them.

This time, he had to make his point across.

He startled her this time, but she responded in full. Arms cradled his neck and fingers pushed through his hair, the coldness of the night, did not bother them, as the heat between them soared. He would never let her go, not this time.

"Jack, please, no." She whispered so suddenly, but he wouldn't take no for an answer

"Sue, you can't deny there is something between us, and for me it's something more." He pressed into her more, satisfying his urgency to take her home with him.

The huskiness of his voice, broke the kiss and locked eyes with her.

"Sue, I needed this more than ever. I can't deny myself to you anymore. Please, you don't know how much Allie put a damper on myself towards you. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you smile because of David. I wanted to take you to the ICE gala. I wanted to be the one that made you shine like a star. I've always kept you to myself."

"After I put you in danger with Dan Malone, I couldn't take it. My heart broke. It was my fault. I'm sorry for putting you on this off and on again thing with us. No more. It's on, and it's on for life. I love you, Sue, and every little bit of happiness you brought to me since you walked into my office. And no, this is not just a little office romance, this is not us pretending. No more pretending."

He took her hand, and watched her expression as he placed on his chest. His heart was beating wildly.

"That beating is for you, and only you."

And there they were, the tears. Jack used his other hand to wipe them all away, while keeping his other on hers.

"I thought you didn't care for me like that. I thought I was just your partner and friend. I thought I lost you at the hospital.." Sue was babbling, but the next words, gave him purpose, and his mission complete.

"I-I love you too, Jack. Forever."

"No more pretending?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"No more pretending and never a dull moment in the life of Jack Hudson." Sue said with a laugh.

He drew her into his arms and held her close, whispering into her ear. Though he couldn't hear her, he knew she knew his words. They stayed like that until he buttoned up her coat, smoothing it over her, and running his hand through her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, exhaling a sigh of relief, happiness spreading through him.

"Goodnight, Sue."

"Goodnight, Jack."

He watched her get into her car, and speed off into the night.

He walked forward a few feet and went to his car. His thoughts raced at tonight. No way, the squad was not going to know about this sooner or later. His mission completed. His heart, whole. His Sue.

"My Sue." He whispered to himself as he turned the ignition in his car and drove quietly and slowly to his apartment, smiling like an idiot. It was just a new beginning. A beginning that started with a kiss.


End file.
